The present invention relates generally to the field of asset monitoring, and more particularly to determining when to send monitoring data to a server within monitoring infrastructure.
Asset monitoring software typically includes a monitoring server with a database and several agents installed on one or more end nodes systems. Agents collect data, which is sent back to the server to be processed. For example, the collected data may be aggregated, stored, and/or used for a statistical analysis. The monitoring server may also contain a set of, or a definition of, alerts relating to situations when a particular event is reported to an end user as requiring attention.
In computer networking, multicast communications are group communications where information is addressed to a group of destination computers simultaneously. IP multicast is a method of sending Internet Protocol (IP) datagrams to a group of interested receivers in a single transmission. Nodes in a multicast group send join and leave messages in order to send and receive data within the group of interest.